


You know what bees make, right?- Craquaria (Miz Cracker X Aquaria)

by LeeSophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dating, Drag Queens, M/M, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Tea, kai kai queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: Where the season 10 girls get ready for a gig and try to figure out who Aquarias boyfriend is.





	You know what bees make, right?- Craquaria (Miz Cracker X Aquaria)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, the other day I was scrolling down a tumblr dedicated to writing Rupaul’s Drag Race incorrect quotes and I found a really funny one. I looked everywhere for it but I just can’t find it, so if you read my one-shot and you find the incorrect quote that matches it, please dm me so I can give credits to the owner.

All the season 10 girls were gathered in a very large dressing room for a special event they would be doing. It was not every day that they would be able to spend quality time together, so when gigs for them all to engage in came along, they would take the opportunity to spill all the tea they had buckled up until that moment. They had this little motto among themselves, which stated ‘All tea is good Tea’ and they made sure to follow it. They usually talked about light things like cute moments Blair and her boyfriend Blaze had, stories about people hitting on Kameron when he’s out of drag at random places and even this one time where they spent a whole afternoon talking about, Vanessa’s drag mom, Alexis Mateo’s new puppy.

However, that night, the tea was juicier than ever before. There had been a rumor about the existence of a hidden couple among them, in which one of the sides was no other than their very winner herself, Aquaria.  

From the moment they arrived to the dressing room, they all had bombarded the 22 year old queen with questions about this matter and who the other side of said relationship was. But after Aquaria refused to answer any of their questions, they decided it was for the best if they just commented among themselves to see if anyone would spill.

“Come on y’all, come clean. Who’s been topping Aquafina?” Eureka questioned, making everyone in the room laugh.

“How can you be so sure I’m the one who’s being topped and not the other way around?” Aquaria replied in a joking tone, hoping the subject would maybe drift a bit.

“Bitch, you’re a 22 year old Italian descendent twink who likes older men. You’re the definition of bottom” Monet shut her up and made the whole room explode in giggles again.

“Well, I not only have a boyfriend but I’m also an obvious bottom, so you can cut me out of the list” Blair spoke, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“Same for me girl, I’m happily committed to my man, thank you very much” Asia declared as well.

The conversation kept going around the room, spreading in small groups of people, even though all of them were talking about the same subject.

The Vixen decided to observe the room for a while. Kalorie, Eureka and Vanessa were having cocktails and talking loudly; Aquaria and Asia were having a one-on-one about the subject; and everyone else seemed to be either with 2 or 3 other people…except for one person: Miz Cracker, who when they were all talking about Aquaria’s secret relationship kept going through her phone, not paying attention was now on the left side of Asia, very zoomed out and focused on her makeup. Something smelled fishy.

“Monét, Blair, can I talk with the two of you for a second?” She called and the trio rejoined as far away from Aquaria and Cracker as they could. “I have a small suspect of who this mystery who-man could be”.

“What?! Really?!” Blair replied surprised.

“Yeah. Monét, did Cacker leave the club the two of you performed at last week before 2:30?” She asked.

“Yeah, she left at 2am, right after she finished her performance” Monét admitted “Why? Do you think it’s her?”

“I have a small feeling it might be, being she’s been acting the strangest since this whole theme was brought up”.

“No way girl, I don’t see it. They were too good of friends before, then they were too good at staying away from each other. Now that they’re friends again, I doubt they’ve been going out. Besides, Cracker would have told me or Bob about it, which she didnt” Monét didn’t want to believe such thing. It just seemed too off for her to see it.  

“I’ll prove you wrong” The Vixen said, looking at Aquaria before smirking “And I might just do it now. Just watch me!” And with that she walked up to Aquaria.

“Hey, Aquaria?” The Vixen called her.

“Yes, girl?” She replied, about to take a sip from her water bottle.

“You know who youd look really cute with?! Miz Cracker!” Aquaria almost spit all the liquid inside the mouth all over everyone that stood in front of her.

“What?!”

“Yeah, you know. The two of you are NYC Queens and you have worked your stuff out getting to how close you two are today. I just think the two of you would look hella good together. Who knows, maybe she’s your mystery Man?!” By the time this statement was put out there, all the other queen’s attention, apart from Cracker’s, were on their conversation. Aquaria just laughed it off and said:

“Of course we would, were both cute since people keep telling us we look alike. But for real, were too good of friends for anything like that”.

“Awe, come on, you’d look so good together. I can even imagine the cute nicknames you’d have for each other” The Vixen stated, making some of the other queens give her some confused looks.

“Vixen, you’re crazy! Being Cracker and Aquaria or Maxwell and Giovanni, the two of us are too close for anything like that. Besides, if we were together there would be no cute name calling. I don’t think any of us is a nickname type of person” Aquaria explained.

“If you say so, girl” The Vixen said, starting to walk away but stopping on her tracks a second after and smirking while looking back “One more thing. You know what bees make, right?”

“Honey?” Aquaria told her confused.

“Yes, dear?” Miz Cracker replied, not realizing what she had just done until her entire body froze as all the other queens went berserker.

“Told you!” The Vixen proudly told Monét, whose chin was on the floor, as she went to stand by her side.

“So…Miz Cracker and Aquaria?” Yuhua asked the two of them, who were just looking down and blushing madly.

“No point in hiding it anymore” Aquaria spoke, rolling her eyes at them and heading towards where Cracker was sitting. She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled “We’ve been together since Cracker's last week on Drag Race”

“Damn! How were these bitches able to keep it hidden for so long?” Vanessa questioned as surprise about that statement as anyone else.  

“We were careful, I guess” Miz Cracker replied, placing her hand over Aquarias one and smiling back at her “We were going to tell you, though. I honestly don’t know if I was going to be able to keep this a secret for much longer, let alone all my affection for this baby”.  

“I Love you” Aquaria told her.

“I love you too” Miz Cracker replied, pecking her lips which caused another commotion in the dressing room.

“OMG, They’re so Cuuuteee” Monique exclaimed and the others agreed.

“There’s only one question left to answer” Eureka said, turning all the attentions to her “Is Aquaria bottoming or what?” And with that everyone exploded in fits of laughter.

“Well, I’m not saying she’s bottoming…I’m Just saying that I still stand by my quote: ‘I havent bottomed since 2016’” Cracker replied, giggling, making Aquaria Blush and earning her a soft slap on her arm.

The season 10 queens had put all their differences aside and were now happier than ever. And even though they might not have much time to spend together they still took advantage of it and stand by their agreement:

‘All Tea is Good Tea.’


End file.
